


Porridge

by notjustmom



Series: Box of 64 [24]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Established Sherlock Holmes/John Watson, M/M, Parentlock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-07
Updated: 2017-05-07
Packaged: 2018-10-29 08:21:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10850121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notjustmom/pseuds/notjustmom





	Porridge

"Pease porridge hot, pease porridge cold,  
Pease porridge in the pot, nine days old;  
Some like it hot, some like it cold,  
Some like it in the pot, nine days old."

John was humming that song again. Porridge. He always hummed that song as he made Rosie's morning porridge, usually he fed it to her, but he had to be at the clinic early and Rosie was still asleep, so...

Sherlock was against porridge. Definitely dead set against it, he had loathed it with a passion as a child, he was not about to feed it to Rosie. Definitely NOT. Except ... John put raisins and honey and cinnamon and things in it, and he claimed Rosie loved it. Still, it looked an awful lot like the porridge his nanny had tried to make him eat unsuccessfully. Rosie burbled happily at him, and watched him carefully as she always did. He sighed and picked up the bowl and spoon. "Alright, Ro." He offered her a small spoonful and was immediately reminded of a snapping turtle he had once teased as a child, he had teased it only the once. Her eyes smiled at him as she chewed with, dare he say it, actual delight? He stared at the bowl and poked at it a bit then sniffed it. Didn't seem too awful. He grabbed another spoon and was about to take a taste when Rosie crossed her arms and he swore she gave him the "Look" John would flash him if he was doing something a 'bit not good.' He put his spoon down on the table and continued to feed Rosie. To his surprise, she managed to eat every bit of it.

That night, as he was falling asleep in John's arms, he mumbled, "Tomorrow, do you think, maybe you could make two bowls of porridge?"

John snorted and muttered, "With or without raisins?"

"Uhm, with? And -"

"Honey?"

"Please? Loads of honey?"

John laughed and murmured, "Rosie made you a convert to that muck?"

Sherlock blinked down at him. "What, you don't - ?"

"Can't stomach the stuff, but I made it once for her using my Nana's recipe and she can't get enough of it. I've tried giving her other stuff for breakfast, and she gives me that look, you know, yep, that one - the one you give me when you think I'm being an idiot."

Sherlock grinned at him and shook his head. "Yeah, I tried to take a taste of it -"

"No go, huh?"

"Nope."

"She's brilliant, isn't she?" John mused as he brushes a curl from Sherlock's eyes.

"Yeah, she is a bit." Sherlock's voice turned soft and he whispered against John's chest. "A bit like her Papa, she is."

John snorted once more and kissed Sherlock's curls before he turned off the light. 

"Night, Sherlock."

"Night, John."


End file.
